


The Artist and the Model

by SpaceRavioli



Series: Sextember [7]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Auron's POV, Dom/sub Undertones, Horny vibes, Internal Monologue, M/M, Modeling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: Auron es el estudiante de arte que hace estudios de anatomía.Luzu el estudiante que trabaja como modelo por créditos extra.
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Artist and the Model

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7 Sextember: Artista

Sin apoyar la muñeca, deslizó con suavidad el carboncillo sobre el papel verjurado. Ambos de buena calidad, Auron estaba seguro de que había conseguido pliegos enteros del papel por unos cuántos céntimos en alguna tienda del centro, justo a la que visitaba con frecuencia desde el inicio de su carrera. Auron no se sometía a los precios altísimos de tiendas elegantes, que prometían darle a su obra de arte un toque especial que lo destacaría de los demás; o a las tiendas en línea, que terminaban perdiendo su paquete o arrugando el material.

No, el creía firmemente en el poder de lo simple. El poder de su lápiz de carboncillo vegetal a medio usar, de un pedazo de papel verjurado mal cortado y del mejor modelo en la existencia.

No conocía al muchacho personalmente, pero sabía que cursaba la carrera de Fotografía en el mismo edificio. Lo había visto algunas veces antes, dirigiéndose al sótano dónde se encontraba el cuarto oscuro de la carrera, armado solamente con paredes de hormigón mal levantadas y cortinas donadas por los mismos profesores y estudiantes. Auron nunca había entrado, pero le atraía el misterio que existía de manera inherente detrás del cuarto oscuro, dónde su modelo favorito desaparecía cada viernes por la tarde sin falta.

Estaba consciente de lo que decían sus compañeros de aula del chico. El modelo no era tan llamativo como otros que habían tenido, como el chico alto y noruego de hacía dos semanas o el musculoso con cara de orgulloso. Auron no tenía particular interés en el acento llamativo del noruego o en los ostentosos pectorales que el otro chico portaba con orgullo. No compartía la opinión de las chicas que se sonrojaban con una mirada furtiva y chillaban por lo bajo para no llamar la atención del profesor.

A Auron tampoco le importaba lo profesional. Si, ya tenía 3 años en su carrera, y ya era suficientemente experimentado para no parpadear ante el modelo más guapo, o más llamativo, o la mujer más preciosa con las mejores curvas. Pero no era nada profesional la manera en que Auron deseaba al modelo, y no tenía problemas en caer ante la tentación por una sola persona.

No, Auron prefería lo sutil. Prefería músculo definido de manera más esbelta y menos llamativa, esculpiendo curvas angulares que se transformaban en colinas suaves. Prefería ojos tímidos que no sabían a que lugar de la habitación observar mientras atendía a cada pose que el profesor indicaba de manera aburrida; cafés y oscuros de manera tan perfecta que combinaban con su cabello castaño, y resaltaban las zonas quemadas en su rostro. Pequeños parches besados por el sol, cómo habría dicho su madre.

Auron no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Se imaginaba trazando cada oquedad, cada pequeña curva y línea con las yemas de sus dedos y no con el carboncillo contra papel. Aprendiéndose de memoria cada peca que sobresaltaba después de días de sol, y acomodando su cabello a la perfección para una pintura.

Auron no dejaría ningún cabello desordenado.

No, Auron se encargaría de cada centímetro del modelo. Trasladaría cada brazo, cada pierna en una posición perfecta, acomodaría cada dedo a su antojo; cada cabello, cada gesto que pudiera sacarle, cada suspiro y cada gemido.

Y le ordenaría en una voz suave, pero comandante, que se mantuviera quieto. Con dejes sabor a miel, pero promesas contundentes detrás de cada sílaba.

_No te muevas, mi niño._

_Es la pose perfecta, cariño._

Después de todo, las curvas suaves y lo ángulos agudos que formaban su cuerpo eran perfectos para plasmar. Quedaban como anillo al dedo con la técnica del carboncillo, la favorita de usar de Auron.

Auron dibujaría cada centímetro expuesto. E indagaría hasta encontrar los escondidos, aquellos que sólo él podría ver. Que solo el carboncillo de Auron tendrían el derecho de dibujar.

Más allá de la piel, más allá de lo físico.

Auron quería plasmar mucho más.

No se movió cuando el timbre anunció el final de la hora. El profesor acercó una bata de color azul al modelo, quién la aceptó con un murmullo. Pronto, se escucharon los susurros de sus compañeros, sillas arrastrándose contra el piso y materiales golpeándose sin cuidado. Pero Auron se tomó un momento para observar sus estudios, el cuerpo era más detallado que él rostro en la mayoría. Se lamentó un poco.

Después, volteó a ver al modelo que todavía no abandonaba el aula. Parecía buscar algo de manera abstraída en su mochila, sus compañeros lo rodeaban sin darle mucha importancia.

Si Auron le preguntaba, ¿el modelo aceptaría posar para él? ¿Dejaría que dibujara su rostro con extremo detalle? ¿Qué le cambiara cada expresión a su antojo? ¿Qué no solo modelara en el banquito de madera de la clase, si no también en su sofá, y en su cama, enredado con sus sábanas?

El modelo sintió su mirada, y volteó a verlo desde el escritorio del profesor, dónde dejó caer su mochila en resignación.

Todas las respuestas que Auron necesitaba yacían en los ojos curiosos del modelo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy nada explícito, pero la verdad me gusta mucho escribir escenas de este estilo xd


End file.
